The Lady That Stole His Heart
by TwiKnight
Summary: Bella is a Lady In Waiting to Princess Rosalie of France. Princess Rosalie is set to marry Prince Edward of England. But what will happen when Bella gets in the way? (Not as cliche as you may think)
1. News

"Bella, could you go fetch me an apple. I'm starving." The future queen of France, Rosalie Hale, requested.

"Sure sure." I replied.

"Oh and make sure it's red!" She added.

I rolled my eyes and made my way to the kitchen.

My name is Bella Swan. I am seventeen years old and my best friend is a princess that will soon become a queen. Last year King George (Rosalie's farther) wanted a lady in waiting for Rosalie. Of course I was assigned to that job. I am her best friend after all. We knew each other since we were born!

It is a great privilege and honour to be a lady in waiting for Rose, but sometimes she was a pain in the ass.

"Oh Bella get this, get that." "Oh no Bella! Stop! You're doing it wrong!" "Bella you can't do anything right." Ugh! She drives me insane.

Rosalie's mother, Queen Anastasia, died when Rosalie was three years old due to some unknown disease. I was three when it happened. Rosalie and King George were devastated. It took three months for their grieving to be over.

When I was ten years old, my father, Charlie Swan died. My mother, Renee Swan, died when she gave birth to me. Charlie was King George's best friend and when Charlie died King George looked after me. He's my guardian.

"Hey Jake," I said as I walked into the kitchen. Jake is my other best friend. He's twenty years old and he already is the head chef in the palace. I kinda had to persuade King George to let him be though.

"Bella," He greeted. "What did blondie order you to do now?" He asked with a smug on his face.

I chuckled. "She ordered me to get a red apple for her." I replied as I picked up a shiny red apple.

He scoffed. "What's wrong with a green apple?" He said.

I rolled my eyes. "See you later Jake,"

"Bye Bells,"

I made my way back to Rosalie's room and when I opened the door she was sitting down on her huge double king sized bed. She looked like she was in a deep thought.

"Hey Rose," I said.

She didn't reply as she bit her lip. I could sense that something was wrong.

"Rose? Are you okay?" I asked. "I brought you a apple. A red one. Like you said."

"Thanks," She muttered as I handed her the apple.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

"Father wants to see me. He said it's important."

"Oh. Rose, what did you do now?"

"Nothing." She answered.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Then... why would he want to -"

Just then the door opened and Maria, king George's maid was standing there.

"Your father would like to see you now." She announced.

Rosalie took in a deep breath. "Bella, come with me." She said. I nodded in response.

We made our ways through the halls to King George's office.

Rosalie knocked on his door. "Come in." a muffled voice said.

Rosalie opened the door and King George was sitting down behind a desk looking at me and the Rose and then back to me again.

"Bella... I only wanted Rose to come." He said.

"I want Bella to stay with me." Rose told him.

He gazed at me for a few seconds and then closed his eyes.

"Okay, take a seat." He ordered us with his light feathery voice.

We sat down opposite him on the brown leather chairs.

He opened his eyes and looked at Rose.

"Rosalie. My beautiful Rosalie." He started.

"Father, what's going on? Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Everything is fine dear, I just..." He huffed. "Rosalie. You're eighteen now. As you know, you have a big future ahead of you. You're going to be queen one day and you need someone by your side. You need a strong and powerful person by your side. Someone who would love you, who would fight for you, who would fight for our country."

Me and Rosalie both gasped. We both knew exactly were this was heading.

"His name is Prince Edward Anthony Cullen. Prince and future king of England."

Jesus Christ. I couldn't even breathe. I've heard of Prince Edward before but I have never seen him. His parents, King Carlisle and Queen Esme are one of the most powerful and richest people on the planet. He is described as the most handsome man that has ever lived! He is nineteen years old and he is the first son of King Carlisle and Queen Esme. His youngest sibling is Princess Alice Brandon Cullen who is sixteen years old and his other sibling is Prince Emmett who is eighteen years old.

Princess Alice is described as a ball of fun and Prince Emmet is described as a huge man that could well be a body builder.

I looked at Rose. Her beautiful features were frozen. He full lips were parted, her piercing blue eyes were wide. Most girls, including myself, envied Rosalie. She was stunning. Anyone who ever set their eyes on her would fall to their knees. Me on the other hand... Brown hair, brown eyes. I was just simply boring.

"Rosalie. He is coming to meet you in three days. He is a good man and I think he would be a great husband for you."

Rosalie gulped.

"Rose. Please. Please make a good impression on him. This 'war' between England and France has been going on for too long. It needs to end. And by you marrying Edward... It will end. Think about the future of our country. The future of our people. If war does actually break out we will surely lose. England are stronger than us. I cannot let that happen. I need you to marry Edward."

Rosalie closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and began nodding.

King George smiled at her.

"That's my girl." He said.

"Are we free to leave now?" Rosalie asked.

King George nodded. Rosalie grabbed my hand and rushed through the hallways to her room. She slammed the door shut and began breathing heavily.

"Is this really happening?!"

"You knew it was going to happen anyway," I shrugged.

"Bella! I can't believe this! Prince Edward Anthony Cullen might be my future husband! Have you heard what a perfect gentleman he is! Have you heard how beautiful he looks!" Rosalie squealed.

"Bella! You have to help me decide what to wear!"

And this is when it all began.


	2. First Sight

It's amazing how quick three days go by.

"Bella, its today!" Rosalie squealed.

She hasn't stopped squealing since she found out Prince Edward agreed to meet up with her.

I felt myself tear up. My best friend is going to get married – to a complete stranger. I don't know whether I should be scared for her, or happy for her.

"Aw, Bella... Why are you crying?" She wiped away the hot salty tears that were strolling down my cheek.

I chuckled.

"My best friend is getting married to a guy she barely knows." I reminded her.

We started at each other for a long time and then we both burst out laughing.

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella." She smiled at me. "You know I will never ever leave you. You are my lady in waiting after all – you can't escape me," She winked.

I began laughing.

"Oh by the way Belly Button,"

I gasped. She looked at me in confusion and then she remembered.

"Aw come on Bella! I love calling you Belly Button!" She laughed.

"Okay. Fine. I'll just call you... Um... damn." I couldn't even think of a nick name for her!

She began laughing and so did I.

"Oh by the way Belly, Prince Edward's brother, Prince Emmet, is coming with Prince Edward." She told me.

"Oh... Why?"

She shrugged.

"I guess if Prince Edward doesn't work out for me, Prince Emmet will. I mean. Both England and France are desperate to have this 'war' to be over. Maybe second time is a charm. Or second_ choice_, in this case." She noted.

"Hmm... yeh." I agreed.

But I bet you any money that Prince Edward will fall head over heels for Rosalie. She's perfect.

Just then Maria came into Rosalie's room.

"Prince Edward and Prince Emmet have arrived Princess." She announced.

Both me and Rose took deep breaths.

"I shall escort you both to the throne room where King George is. Princess Rose, you shall sit on your throne and wait until Prince Edward and Prince Emmet enter the room." She said. "Let's go."

Me and Rose both got up and walked behind Maria to the throne room. I looked at Rose and she looked mortified. Her skin was paler and her eyes looked bigger. She also looked like she was starting to sweat.

"Chill." I whispered to her.

She looked at me and nodded her head.

She calmed down a bit, but I could sense that she was a nervous wreck.

We finally arrived.

The big wooden arched doors opened and I saw the whole palace staff in there. I saw Jake and he winked at me. I rolled my eyes at him and I could hear his faint husky laugh. Me and Rose walked up the long red carpet and we stopped when we were in front of her father who was already sitting on his throne. We bowed at him and took our positions. Rosalie sat down in her throne and I went back and stood next to Jake.

"How is she feeling?" He asked me.

"Eh, right now she looks like she's going to throw up." I replied.

"I would love to see her vomit all over the Prince of England." He joked.

"That's just going to make this 'war' even worse." I pointed out.

"Oh come on! It will be hilarious!" He said.

"Whatever."

All a sudden a voice shouted.

"Everyone rise for the arrival of Prince Edward Anthony Cullen and Prince Emmet Cullen of England."

Only Rosalie and King George got up since they were the only ones in a chair.

And then the doors opened and a small gasp escaped my lips.

There he was in all of his glory.

The description of him was correct. He is an angel.

His bronze hair pointed out in different directions. His eyes... Oh my god, his eyes. They were emerald! Who's eyes are emerald?! His nose is perfectly straight. His jaw line. Fudging damn. His jawline was to die for. His body. Even through his clothing you could see his muscles. And then my eyes trailed up to his lips. His perfect light pink full kissable li- Woah Bella! Stop right there! He might be your best friends future husband! The realisation his me like a bucket of ice water. He might be Rosalie's future husband... I repeated to myself. And now I had another reason to envy her more.

I looked at Rosalie and saw that her mouth was slightly parted and her blue eyes were wide. She was staring directly at Edward. And as I looked around the room I saw that every woman was doing the same thing as Rosalie. I blushed realising that I must have looked at Prince Edward like that.

I looked at Jake and I saw that he was staring at Prince Edward. No. Not staring. More like giving him death glares. And as I scanned the room again, I saw that every male was doing the same thing as Jake apart from...

"Prince Edward, Prince Emmet, it's so nice to finally meet you." King George smiled.

Just then I noticed the existence of Prince Emmet. Jesus Christ. He looks like a body builder.

Jacob had a similar body but Prince Emmet was more buffer.

Prince Edward and Prince Emmet didn't look alike at all. Prince Emmet had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, just like me.

"It's a great pleasure to finally meet you sir," another gasp escaped my lip. Oh my god. He had the perfect face. The perfect body. And now the perfect voice!? Velvety and warm. I swear, if his personality is amazing, I'm sure god accidentally poured in too much of 'perfection' in him.

Rosalie is one lucky girl.

"Prince Edward, I would like you to meet my daughter, Princess Rosalie Hale." King George said in his lightest voice.

Edward's eyes then lingered to Rosalie and I saw his green orbs twinkling. I then ripped my eyes of him and looked at Rose and saw she had the same twinkling.

Oh great. This is just perfect. It's like they have imprinted on each other. I know that's an animal thing, but right now I could see that it was love and first sight and apparently most of the girls there noticed that too. They were all scowling and you could see in their eyes that they were jealous.

None of us girls here or even on the planet would even have a chance with Edward besides Rose.

I mentally sighed.

"Princess Rosalie." Prince Edward said as he took her hand and kissed the top of it and I swear most girls were shaking with anger.

Rosalie's face turned bright red when Edward looked up at her. She pursed her lips and nodded at him. She was definitely lost for words.

I couldn't watch them anymore. I looked around the room and saw Prince Emmet gawking at Rosalie. Oh this is going to get interesting. Now we have two princes – who are brothers! - that like Rosalie. I bit my lip and looked down at the floor.

"Rosalie, dear, why don't you and Prince Edward take a walk around the garden." King George suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea father," Rosalie's voice was shaky.

Then there was dead awkward silence.

"Um... do you want to go now?" Edward asked Rosalie – breaking the silence.

She just simply nodded looking a bit dazed.

Prince Edward smiled at her and they walked out of the room. The door closed and low murmurers filled the air.

"Well that was awkward." Jacob said.

"You can say that again," I muttered.

"Silence!" King George shouted.

The murmurs came to a stop immediately.

"Ah... Bella. Could you please take Prince Emmet to his room?" He asked.

"No problem." I said.

He smiled at me.

"Talk to you later Jake." I said.

He nodded back at me.

I walked to Prince Emmet.

"Come with me." I told him.

We walked out of the room and the hallways were dead silent. Cue awkwardness.

"So what's your role around the palace?" Prince Emmet asked. His voice was nothing like Edward's. It was so husky and... manly.

"I'm Princess Rosalie's lady in waiting." I replied.

I saw a smirk appear on his face.

"Do you think Edward and Princess Rosalie will hit it off?" He asked.

"Um... I guess... I mean, the looks they gave each other in the throne room... It was kind of like love a first sight." I admitted.

He pursed his lips and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Do you think she likes him?" I didn't miss the edge to his voice.

I bit my bottom lip. "Yes." I admitted again.

His face became harder.

"This is your room." I pointed at the door and gave him the keys. "Prince Edward's room is next to yours." I said. "And next to Prince Edward's room is my room." I revealed. "If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask Prince Emmet." I said.

"Please... Call me Emmet. I hate it when people go all formal on me just because of my title." He smiled.

"Sure thing... Emmet." I said as I walked away.

"Bye Bella!" His loud voice boomed through the hallways and it startled me.

I turned around and waved at him.

I like Emmet.


	3. Baking

I waited for Rose. The wait got me anxious. It had been only thirty minutes since I last saw her. I needed something to distract me from this agonising wait. Jake.

I walked around the palace trying to find Jake. He was probably in the kitchen.

"Jake!" I screamed.

The egg that was in Jacobs hand slipped onto the floor.

"Bella! You scared the egg out of me!"

I laughed at him. I grabbed a paper towel and cleaned up the mess.

"Thank you," He muttered.

I looked at him for a while.

Jacob was attractive. He had short raven black hair and equally black eyes and eyebrows.

Even though he is attractive, I always only thought of him as my best friend. I just can't see us together. I don't know what he thinks of me, but I pray he feels the same thing as me. I don't want to break his heart if he does.

"What are you staring at?" He asked.

I could feel my face heating up.

"Nothing," I replied.

He squinted his eyes at me, but let the subject drop.

He continued adding eggs to a batter he was making.

"Hmm... what are you making?" I asked.

"Cake." He replied.

"For who?"

"Blondie and Manwhore,"

I looked back at him in shock.

"Manwhore?"

"Prince Edward," He replied back in a harsh tone.

"Sheesh. That's a pretty offensive nickname to use for the prince of England." I said.

"Bella. You saw how every girl was looking at him in the throne room... it made me sick."

"Just because girls swoon over him doesn't make him a manwhore." I said. Why the hell was I defending Prince Edward?! I would usually laugh at all the nicknames Jacob created...

He pursed his lip and didn't say anything back to me.

"Jake, I'm sorry." I said. He still didn't reply. "I'll help you finish the cake as an apology."

"Hmm..." He began. "Grab some different clothes. You can't cook in that dress." He said.

I nodded at him.

I rushed to my room and dug through my closet. Everything was elegant! I went to the lost and found chest. Yeh I know. A lost and found chest in a palace... I took out the first dress I saw. It was pale blue in colour, it had ¾ sleeves and it stopped at my feet. This will have to do. I went back to the kitchen and as soon as Jacob saw me his jaw dropped.

"Wow Bella. You look different... You look normal for once." He said. "And out of all the dresses you have, you choose a servant dress." He shook his head whilst smiling. "Get yourself an apron and wash your hands." He ordered me.

"Yes chef Jacob!"

I washed my hands thoroughly and grab a white apron that only covered my waist to my knees.

To be honest, a servant dress was much more comfortable to walk around in.

I walked back to Jacob and he couldn't stop laughing at me.

"Shut up or I'll leave." I warned him.

"I'll shut up! I'm sorry. Its so strange to see you wear that."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked.

He instructed me on what I have to do in order to make the perfect chocolate sponge cake.

The cake was now in the oven and my mind drifted back to Rosalie and Prince Edward again.

There was still flour on the table and I was in desperate need to make my mind free of them again.

I grabbed a handful of flour and walked over to Jake who had his back towards me.

"Jacob." I said.

He turned around and BAM I flour bombed him.

I began laughing so hard that tears were coming out of my eyes.

"Oh that's it Bella. You're going to get it now."

He began running to the flour bag and so did I, but of course he beat me to it. Oh crap.

I began running around the kitchen.

"Jake! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I screamed.

"That's not going to work."

And then he poured the entire flour bag on me.

I heard him laugh his ass off.

"That was no where near the quantity of flour I poured on you!" I screamed.

He looked at me and laughed even harder.

I looked at my refection through a shiny spoon. My whole face was covered in flour!

And then I heard a DING. The cake was ready.

Jacob took it out and put it on a plate.

"Oh by the way Bella, King George told me that you need to give the cake to Blondie and Manwhore as soon as it was ready." He revealed.

My jaw dropped.

"You got to be kidding me!" I shouted.

"Aw come on Bella, you don't look that bad. It's just flour." He said as he handed me the cake.

"They are probably somewhere around the palace. I'll stay here and clean up."

He began gently pushing my back to the door.

"I hate you Jacob Black." I said.

He chuckled.

"You started it." He said.

I huffed and walked away.

Now to find the two love birds.

I walked around the palace for ages.

My feet were beginning to hurt.

I looked down at my feet and saw a few bits of flour come down. I was going to kill Jacob.

All a sudden my dress got stuck under my feet and I was about to fall but instead I felt the cake hit someone's chest and a pair of hands were under my shoulders preventing me from falling. The cake hit the floor. Oh crap. I looked up and was greeted with green emerald eyes.


	4. Cake

"Bella?!" An uncertain voice said.

Holy carp. Holy crap. Holy crap.

I did not just cover the crown prince of England in chocolate cake.

I looked down at his shirt and it was covered in chocolate icing.

"I am so sorry! It was an accident! My foot... and my dress... Oh god." I had to be dreaming.

I put my face in my hands and closed my eyes. Can this dream end already!?

"Bella!" The other voice said.

I took my hands away from my face and looked at the furious gaze of the person standing next to Prince Edward. Oh now I was in deep shi-

"Bella may I please talk to you?" She hissed through her teeth.

Yep. I was a goner.

I nodded.

She let go of Prince Edward's hand... Woah! They were holding hands... That definitely meant they hit it off.

"Edward dear, I will be right back." She said as she kissed his cheek.

I looked at Prince Edward and saw that he was just staring at me. Not in an angry way... A strange way... A really strange way.

Don't blush Bella. Don't. Blush.

I dropped my eyes to the floor and started playing with my fingers.

"Stay here." She whispered in his ear. "Bella, follow me please." She ordered.

She walked us back to her room and slammed the door shut.

"What the hell Bella!" She screamed. "Why are you wearing that?! And why are you covered in flour!? And why did you have to be so clumsy?!" She was bright red.

"Well. I was helping Jacob bake a chocolate cake for you and Prince Edward. I had to change into this because I didn't want to get my dress dirty." I started. "And we got bored and started throwing flour at each other – Jacob is cleaning the kitchen right now." She was still staring at me with a evil glare. "And I had to deliver the cake to you guys and I was searching the whole palace and I don't know what happened. My dress went underneath my shoe and the cake went flying into Prince Edward's chest and yeh..." I bit my lower lip. "Rose, I'm so sorry." I said. "It was an accident."

Rosalie took in a deep breath.

"Clean up the cake and go to Edward and wash his shirt." She demanded. "Now."

I rushed out of her room and went to the scene of the accident.

I saw that he was still standing looking a bit dazed.

As soon as he saw me his eyes locked on mine.

"Prince Edward, I am terribly sorry for what just happened."

I could feel butterflies go around my stomach when he gave me a cute crooked smile.

"It's okay. Accidents happen." He said in his velvety voice.

I got down on my knees and started to pick up the pieces of chocolate cake and putting it on the plate.

"Let me help." He said.

He got down on his knees and began picking them up.

Wow. Everything everyone has said about him is true. He is a gentleman.

We finished up and we got back on our feet.

"Your name is Bella, am I correct?" He said.

I knew if I spoke I would get tongue tied so I just gave him a small smile and nod.

"Bella is a beautiful name."

I looked at him in shock.

"Um.. thanks." it came out as a whisper.

He flashed a smile.

"What's your full name?" He asked.

I began shaking my head. "I don't want to say... It's an embarrassing name."

His eyes became more intense and it made the butterflies in my stomach even worse.

"Bella," I loved the way he said my name. It rolled off his tongue perfectly. "Please... Tell me." His eyes became even more hypnotising.

"Isabella Marie Swan." I quickly replied.

His eyes relaxed and the intensity was gone.

"Bella did you clean up?" I heard Rose's voice behind me.

I turned around and faced her.

"Yes." I replied.

"Good." Her attention turned back onto Edward and her face went all lovey dovey again. "Edward, do you want to change your shirt. Bella will clean it for you."

"Oh yeh... the shirt..." He began chuckling. "I'll change my shirt, but I don't want Bella to wash it. I'll just throw it out. I have tons of other shirts." He replied. "Um.. do you know where my room is?" He asked us.

"Oh yes. Your room. Bella will show you where you room is." Rosalie said. "Go on Bella. Show Edward where his room is."

I nodded.

"Please, follow me Prince Edward." I said.

He nodded at me.

He walked next to me and neither of us said anything. There was a comfortable silence between us.

"This is your room." I pointed my head at his door since my hands were holding the cake. "Prince Emmett's room is the one of your right and my room is the one on your left."

"So you're my neighbour." He joked.

I began laughing.

"Yeh... I guess I am." I replied.

He grinned.

"Are you sure you don't want me to wash your shirt?" I asked.

"Bella, it's fine. Besides, my sister Alice won't let me wear anything twice." He stated.

He opened the door to his room.

"I'll see you around." He said as he gently shut the door behind him.

I blinked twice after the door was shut.

He was truly stunning, but there was something about him that made him seem mysterious.

I walked to the bin and dumped the chocolate cake in it.


	5. France

**A/N I thought that it would be awesome if we got into Edward's head so here we go...**

**EPOV**

"Edward we want you to marry the princess of France," my mother, Esme announced.

"What!?" I was in utter shock. That was completely unexpected. I am only nineteen years old.

"Edward, we don't want war to break out between England and France. Do what's right. Your going to be the King of England one day and its going to be your duty to protect this country." my father, Carlisle added.

"But... I'm still young. I- I- I'm not ready."

"Edward please. You are going to visit her in three days time. Please accept this. Please. You don't have to marry her straight away. We just want you to meet her." Esme said.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

It wouldn't hurt if I just met her. And who knows, maybe we will end up liking each other.

"Fine. I'll go."

"Great." They both said.

00000000000

"I've always wanted to go France." my brother, Emmett said.

"Do you want to come with me?" I offered.

"Really?"

"Sure."

"Thanks Edward. That would be great."

I smiled at him.

"Who knows. If Princess Rosalie doesn't fall for me she might fall for you," I winked at him.

I have never seen Princess Rosalie before, but she is described as a beautiful goddess that has a short temper.

I pray to god I won't get on her bad side.

00000000000

Me and Emmett have arrived. I was starting to get sweaty.

The guards were escorting us to the throne room where Princess Rosalie and her father King George were waiting. Deep breaths Edward.

We were now waiting by the doors.

"Prince Edward, are you ready?" One of the guards asked me in their thick French accent.

I nodded.

The door opened and then I saw her.

She had neat curly blonde hair and her eyes were a deep blue. I couldn't help but to get lost in them. They were mesmerising. A small smirk appeared on my face when I realised that not only Princess Rosalie, but the whole female staff of the palace were gawking at me. I tend to have an effect on women.

"Prince Edward, Prince Emmet it is so nice to finally meet you." King George smiled at us.

"It's a great pleasure to finally meet you sir," I replied.

Carlisle and Esme warned me that I had to be extra extra extra polite and humble on this trip. One mistake from me is all that it takes for war to break out.

"Prince Edward, I would like for you to meet my daughter, Princess Rosalie Hale."

My eyes wondered back to Rosalie and I was completely stunned by her beauty. She was the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen in my life.

"Princess Rosalie," I said as I took her warm hands in mine and placed a kiss on the top of her hand.

"Rosalie dear, why don't you and Prince Edward take a walk around the garden?" Her father suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea father," She replied.

Then came the most awkward silence.

"Um... Do you want to go now." I asked breaking the silence.

She just nodded. She looked a bit dazed. Can't I just meet one girl that doesn't drool over my looks. I just smiled back at her because she looked cute when she was looking dazed.

We walked out of the room and I walked past Emmett and he looked... weird.

**A/N Rosalie's point of view will be next for the walk in the garden :)**


End file.
